yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 037
Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium - Part 3, known as Counterattack Begins ! Mind Shuffle in the Japanese version, is the thirty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on January 9, 2001, and in the US on September 28, 2002. Summary Yugi tries to counter Pegasus' Millennium Eye by Summoning Dark Magician and using Magical Hats. However, Pegasus can still read his mind and figure out which hat he is hiding under. Tea reminds Yugi that he also has magic: the magic of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi and Yami devise a plan to counter Pegasus' Millennium Eye by repeatedly switching control of Yugi's body each turn. They will not even tell each other what cards they place on the field, making Pegasus unable to figure out their strategies. This works as Pegasus attacks two Hats and misses. When Pegasus activates Magical Neutralizing Force to destroy the Magical Hats, Yugi activates Living Arrow, fusing it with Pegasus' card to destroy Toon World. When Toon Summoned Skull attacks, he activates Mirror Force to destroy all of his monsters and drop his Life Points to 600. Pegasus decides to take the duel up a notch by sending it to the Shadow Realm. Meanwhile, Tristan and Bakura are cornered in the dungeon, and Bakura uses Man-Eater Bug and Morphing Jar to attack Pegasus's guards and sends them to the Graveyard with Morphing Jar. Tristan realizes that Bakura is really the spirit of the Millennium Ring, and Bakura reveals that he wants to use Mokuba's body for himself. He threatens Tristan, saying that if he doesn't give him up, he will kill him like he did the guards. Featured Duel: Maximillion Pegasus vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3/Yugi Muto - Part 1 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). He then activates "Magical Hats" to Special Summon 4 Magical Hat Tokens in Defense Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF), hiding "Dark Magician" within 1 of them. At this point, realising that the Millennium Eye is giving Pegasus too big of an advantage, Yami decides to do a "Mind Shuffle" with Yugi in order to prevent Pegasus from knowing which cards Yami/Yugi sets face-down. Pegasus' turn Pegasus special summons "Toon Summoned Skull" via "Toon World's" effect. "Toon Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys the "Magical Hat Token" that Yami had been thinking of, but the hat was empty because Yugi had already selected a new location for "Dark Magician". (In the English version, the location is unchanged. Instead, the attack fails because the location of "Dark Magician" went away with Yami.) Pegasus removes "Toon Summoned Skull" via "Toon World's" effect from play. Yugi's turn Yugi sets 1 card and switches minds back to Yami. Pegasus' turn Pegasus special summons "Toon Summoned Skull" via "Toon World's" effect. "Toon Summoned Skull" attacks then destroys another empty "Magical Hat Token". Pegasus removes "Toon Summoned Skull" via "Toon World's" effect from play. Yami/Yugi's turn Yami switches minds with Yugi. Yugi sets 1 card, then switches minds back to Yami. Pegasus' turn Pegasus activates "Magical Neutralizing Force". It destroys the remaining "Magical Hat Tokens", revealing Yami's "Dark Magician". Pegasus special summons "Toon Summoned Skull" via "Toon World's" effect. "Toon Summoned Skull" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yami switches minds with Yugi, who then activates his 2 Set cards. First, Yugi activates "Living Arrow" on "Magical Neutralizing Force". It allows him to destroy "Toon World". Since "Toon World" was destroyed, all of Pegasus' monsters that were removed from play via "Toon World's" effect are special summoned back to the field and the Toon Monsters return to their 'normal' versions, which are now vulnerable ("Toon Summoned Skull" → "Summoned Skull" (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF) ("Toon Mermaid" → "Red Archery Girl" (1400 ATK / 1500 DEF) ("Manga Ryu-Ran" → "Ryu-Ran" (2200 ATK / 2600 DEF) Second, Yugi activates "Mirror Force" to reflect "Summoned Skull"s attack right back and destroy every monster on Pegasus' side of the field, inflicting damage equal to the ATK difference between of the reflected attack and each of the destroyed monsters to Pegasus' Life Points (Pegasus: 2000 → 600 Life Points). At this point, Pegasus turns the duel into a Shadow Game. (NOTE: In the real game Mirror Force doesn't deal any damage to a player's Life Points. It just destroys every monster in Attack Position on the opponent's side of the field). Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * When Pegasus tells Yugi that it doesn't matter about playing Magical Hats because he can just read Yugi's mind so he knows where the Dark Magician is hidden, cut from the dub is a shot of the 4 hats turning transparent revealing where the Dark Magician is. * A shot of Yugi next to Yami is added of the white lights when Yugi calls to Yami in the dub, and then when Yami says that he feels that Pegasus is trying to read their minds, Pegasus and the Millenium Eye are added over the white lights. * The guns in the guard's hands are removed in the dub, and a shot of the guards shooting Man-Eater Bug is removed. * Magical Neutralizing Force Field is redisgned in the English version. Featured cards